


3AM: Soft hours open

by jngkr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu are Best Friends, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jngkr/pseuds/jngkr
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo - Good Son, Good student and Good to his best friend; Kim Mingyu.Kim Mingyu - had a bad reputation at school, but he's trying to change now okay? This kid just want to make his parents proud :)Wonwoo and Mingyu plus a car ride at 3AM. enjoy!
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 74





	3AM: Soft hours open

Ring.… Ring….

Wonwoo groggily reached for his mobile and switched his bedside lamp on as he answered the call, not minding to check on the caller id. 

" Yeah? "

" Wonwoo, Are you up for a ride? " 

" Yeah, I'm literally up for it and I'm actually waiting for your call you know, it's not like you interrupt me from my very good dream and a peaceful sleep Mingyu, not really " Wonwoo just rolled his eyes when he heard Mingyu chuckled on the other line. 

" Well, I'm sorry for your good dream and peaceful sleep but I'm outside your home " 

" Great " Wonwoo said sarcastically and sighed and got up to reach for his sweater, not minding changing his pajamas. 

Wonwoo went outside quietly as he could to avoid his parents to wake up at three AM because of him. He quickly ran towards Mingyu's sports car and opened the door on the passenger seat. 

" You know what time is it now, right? " Wonwoo said as he fastened his seatbelt and then looked at Mingyu who was busy with his mobile. 

Mingyu looked up to him from his mobile and chuckled when he saw Wonwoo glaring at him. He locked his mobile and started the engine. 

" I'm sorry, I thought you're still up " Mingyu said while they started to go somewhere else. 

" Only you would be awake and on the road going to his best friend's home and call him to ask if he's up for a ride at three AM, Gyu " Mingyu laughed out loud, while Wonwoo just crossed his arms over his chest and was still glaring at Mingyu. 

" I'm sorry alright, I'll treat you a cheeseburger " Mingyu said while still chuckling looking at Wonwoo for a second then back at the road again. 

" Alright, along with fries and cola please " Wonwoo said excitedly

" Okay "

Mingyu parked his car somewhere a little away from the city and he got out with two blankets on his hand, he laid the blanket on the grass and sat there and gave the other blanket to Wonwoo who sat beside him, their food on his lap. Wonwoo put the food between them and draped the blanket over his back, he regrets not changing his pajamas for a moment but Mingyu always got him so he didn't worry that much as well. 

" So... " Wonwoo said while biting on his cheeseburger and looked at Mingyu.

" What? " Mingyu asked him confusedly and Wonwoo just rolled his eyes at him. 

" Mingyu, are we gonna pretend that you're having a great day that's why we're here right now? Tell me, what's wrong? " Wonwoo said while Mingyu looked at him and clicked his tongue and reached to wipe the side of his mouth that had sauce, Wonwoo swat his hand away from his face and mumbled " I will clean myself when I'm done eating. Now, answer me "

" Well… " 

" Well? "

" Uhmm…."

" Kim Mingyu! "

" My brother came home this evening " 

Wonwoo nodded and then they ate quietly, not saying anything until they finished their burgers. Wonwoo wiped his mouth with wet tissues and his hands, as well as Mingyu. He stood up and sat behind Mingyu, draping his arms on Mingyu's shoulder while holding the blanket to cover Mingyu as well. Mingyu leaned back slightly and rest his head on Wonwoo's shoulder. 

" Are you alright? " Wonwoo whispered while looking at Mingyu who has his eyes closed. 

" It's the same old stuff, Our parents praising him like a good son he is while I'm, I'm nothing but a disappointment to them. They told him the stuff I did while he was gone, only the bad stuff. Not the ones like I improved my grades which is thanks to you and not involving to trouble anymore or maybe they just don't pay attention to the good ones and just waits for me to fuck with my life " 

" Shhh, You know that's not how I see you, right? And I told you someday, they'll also be proud of you right? Just keep on studying hard and continue to stay out of trouble until they realize that you've changed for the better " Wonwoo said while hugging Mingyu tighter. Mingyu snuggling closer to his neck relaxing into the hug. 

" Yeah, I'm sorry it's just all too much for me tonight. And he's here again, you know that guy likes you " Mingyu said through his neck and looked up when he felt Wonwoo chuckled. 

" First, that guy is your Hyung, call him Hyung. Secondly, we've been dating for years now, there's no way I'm gonna date anyone else, most especially your brother " Wonwoo said while grinning as he stare at Mingyu. 

" Wonwoo " Mingyu said without removing his stare at Wonwoo who was just laughing at his reaction. 

" I'm sorry, but can you please just let me think that we're dating since we confessed to each other but your stubborn self just decided that it's better we stay as best friends so we won't ever break up? " Wonwoo said while still chuckling and Mingyu just groaned and he can't help but be embarrassed so he hides his face on Wonwoo's neck. 

Mingyu sat up straight, turned to Wonwoo and they're now facing each other. Mingyu reached for both of Wonwoo's hands and held it tighter.   
" I just don't want to disappoint you as well you know. I might not become a good boyfriend that you deserve and I can't afford to lose you in my life, Wonwoo. Maybe someday, when I gain more confidence in myself and make my parents proud of me, then let's be official. I know this is too much to ask but please wait for me Wonwoo "

Wonwoo smiled and nodded at Mingyu while he moved his hand to caress Mingyu's cheeks, and Mingyu leaned from the gesture.   
" You don't have to ask, Mingyu. I'll always be with you along the way, official or not I'll never leave by your side. I promise "

The sun was already up and their ride on the way back was filled with just laughter from the both of them and sometimes they sang along to Wonwoo's favorite music. Mingyu stopped his car in front of Wonwoo's house and looked at the other. 

" Thank you for staying with me, Wonwoo " Wonwoo smiled as he removed his seatbelt and looked at Mingyu who is smiling back at him

" You can call me anytime you need me. Just get along with my grumpy attitude for the first few minutes, but you already know how to handle that so we don't have a problem here " Wonwoo giggled along with Mingyu who is nodding at him. 

Wonwoo bid his goodbye and was about to go out of the car when Mingyu called him suddenly and grabbed his arm. Wonwoo turned to look at Mingyu and smiled. 

" I love you " Mingyu said shyly but staring straight in Wonwoo's eyes. Wonwoo smiled wider and leaned forward to kiss Mingyu's cheek and hugged him tighter. Mingyu smiled and closed his eyes and hugged him as tight as when he heard Wonwoo answered back. 

" I love you too, Gyu "

**Author's Note:**

> In this house, we only tolerate Happy Endings! <3
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this au! :)  
> I wrote this after I heard one song last night. This plot should have been heavy, but grumpy wonwoo came out naturally, and I'm not complaining! HAHA! >.<  
> Hope you enjoyed it Guys! :)))


End file.
